


You, Me, and Us

by forahnseob



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), yhnext
Genre: Ahn Hyeongseob/Park Woojin - Freeform, I miss Jinseob - Freeform, Jinseob, M/M, dude idek, hyeongseob - Freeform, hyeongseop, hyungseob - Freeform, idk which hyungseob to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forahnseob/pseuds/forahnseob
Summary: in which park woojin finds himself enjoying dancing even more with a 4D idiot. maybe, opposites do attract after all.





	1. You

_**Park Woojin** _

sometimes, i think to myself, am i, park woojin, that much of a burden?

i messed up.

it's the day of the finals for the dance competition, and i messed up, apparently ruining the performance for my group and all our chances of winning. i forgot my place in the formation due to nervousness, resulting in us achieving second place.

sure, you might think placing second was good, but that wasn't on my group members' expectations at all.

it was far below.

i wanted to apologise thousands of times, feeling extra guilty after all the hard work and effort we had put into practise, but, i didn't really have the chance to.

i didn't think i'd get a chance anyway.

"hey, woojin? can i talk to you?"

jihoon called me over, as i sighed, approaching him, expecting a scolding.

it was something much worse than that.

"... and yeah, i know it's okay to make mistakes, but, we just don't want to carry a burden, a heavy rock that brings us down, on our team anymore."

i stood silent for a while, shocked and speechless before i came back to my senses.

"i-i understand."

-

it broke my heart.

was i really that bad at dancing? should i just give up? maybe dancing isn't something i'm good at after all.

i stayed for the rest of the competition, trying to concentrate and enjoy the rest of the day with a positive mindset, by watching the solo dancers' battles without a partner or group, trying to distract myself, but my mind just kept flowing back to jihoon's words.

the rain pelted down hard on my umbrella, though it seems like i barely feel any protection, as if the rainwater was actually making me wet, bringing down my mood even more.

pitiful stares were casted upon me, but looking at how much of a loser and pathetic fool i seemed like today, i didn't really care much. it seemed that i was the reason for the heavy rain, grey clouds following me everywhere, raining down on me-

"hey, park woojin right? erm, you have a hole in your umbrella, and it's pretty big."

i looked up, the sight of a boy around my height and age greeting me. his doe eyes stared at me, as he smiled, shaking his head at my silliness, black hair flopping around.

i looked up, realising the huge hole in the middle of my umbrella, and my wet hair and clothes.

great, i looked like even more of a loser now.

the boy grabbed my umbrella, closed it, and threw it in the trash bin swiftly, before standing beside me, holding his umbrella over the both of us, grinning, as i stood there, staring at him in disbelief.

"hey! what are you-"

"i'll walk with you so we can talk! you don't seem happy despite getting second place though, what's wrong?"

i raised an eyebrow, and that was when i noticed his clothes and dressing style. he dressed like a dancer, and was probably a solo participant in the competition.

i sighed, not wanting to talk about it. not now, at least.

"it's none of your business, so you can leave me alone now."

i walked out into the rain, out from the protection of his umbrella.

though it wasn't long before he catched up, the umbrella hovering over me again.

"i know you got kicked out."

he softly whispered, wary of my reaction.

"then why'd you still ask?"

"like i said, i wanted to talk with you."

"about what?"

"join me."

i stopped walking, speechless as i turned to face him, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"what?"

"be my dance partner. i've seen you dance, you often rent the studios nearby to practice. i rent those often too. you're at a level of a god compared to me. and, it's just, kind of lonely practicing alone, you know?"

i sighed.

"and how do you know if your dancing styles match mine? we could be doing totally different genres for all you know-"

"trust me, and give me a chance! i could show you my moves right now in fact-"

here? under the rain?

i scoffed, patting him on the shoulder.

"save it, i'm leaving now, so if you would excuse me-"

i walked away from him, though i couldn't get very far before his voice sounded again.

"oWWW I THINK I SLIPPED AND SPRAINED MY ANKLE!! HELP!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE-"

glares were cast on me, with everyone thinking and assuming i left a dear injured friend alone.

"oh my god, shut up."

i grit my teeth, walking back, lifting him up on my back.

the things i do to save my pride.

"i don't want to go to an hospital! just go to the dance studios nearby, i'll rest there then, i'm sure i'll be fine by then!!"

i sighed again, taking a deep breath before whispering to myself.

"i can't believe myself. you're lucky you're cute."

"what? did you say something?"

"nothing. i said nothing. let's go."

-

"would you look at that! my ankle is feeling all fine right now! what a miracle!"

"haha, very funny, can i leave now?"

"NO! since you're already here, dance with me!"

i scoffed. he's unbelievable.

"look, i love dancing and it's my passion but, i don't even know your name, you're a complete stranger to me."

"then we'll get to know each other now then! i'm ahn hyungseob, 99 liner, born in the same year as you, therefore we are both friends!"

he emptied out his pockets as i thought to myself.

ahn hyungseob? haven't i heard that name before?

i glanced at the table and the shiny-looking item on it. a gold medal.

i leaned in, taking a closer look.

' hip hop solo battle winner, 1st place '

my eyes widened, impressed. so he was one of the people i tried to distract myself with just now.

"yes, i won. are you contemplating your decision to join me now?"

he leaned in closer to me, his face blocking my view of the medal.

way too close.

i cleared my throat, fake coughing as my face heated up while i stepped back.

"maybe. show me just how good you are first."

he shrugged his shoulders, as the music started blasting from the speakers.

"no problem."

-

the music stopped, as i stood there, mouth gaping, as hyungseob ruffled his hair and smiled, sweaty with messy hair after dancing.

shoot, he was good. really good.

"impressed yet?"

he gulped down a mouthful of water, as i blinked, pulling myself back into reality.

"very. if i'm a god, then you're a god's senpai."

"what?"

"nothing."

i need to think straight. i don't even know and understand half of the sentences i'm muttering right now.

though i'm not straight.

i mean-

you get me.

there was a moment of silence, as hyungseob scratched the back of his head, shyly stretching his hand out and smiling.

"so, you joining me?"

i stared at him.

woah, he's really good-looking.

i need to shut up.

i looked down at his hand, before smiling and grabbing his hand, shaking it.

"sure."

i guess, this was where it all started.

with you.

-


	2. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i found myself falling deeper into the hell hole, named you.

**one week after**

"one, two, three, and f-shit!"

i tripped, landing hard on my knees on the slippery floor of the practice room, as i groaned in pain.

i closed my eyes tightly, holding onto my left leg as if it was going to make it any better.

"shOOT! that sounded like it hurt-"

"no shit, sherlock."

"are you okay?"

"do i look like i'm okay?"

"do i need to call the ambulance?"

i sighed, glancing at hyungseob staring at me worriedly as he squat down beside me. my gaze softened at the sight of him, though the reason was still unknown to me.

it's barely been a week since i knew him, but after a few meals and dance practices everyday, i found myself being way too comfortable around him, along with that one soft spot i always have for him.

it drives me crazy when i ask myself, why? why do i treat him differently than all my other friends? fine, maybe he's a little more good-looking, but that's all that is. why do i feel the need to give in?

"woojin? park woojiiiiinnnn? are you okay?"

i snapped out of my thoughts, realising the devil himself was leaning in dangerously close. i gulped, slightly pushing him away gently before huffing, my heart racing for no particular reason, again.

he seemed confused as to why i was so flustered, as i tried to maintain my usual calm self image, while i stretched out my leg, face scrunching up in pain.

"does it hurt here?"

"sHI-"

"don't curse!!"

he poked my knee real hard continuously, as i held in my curses, before replying.

"yes, it hurts. very much. so could you please-"

"oh! sorry!"

i sighed again. sure, he was good in dancing, but he's kinda dumb.

maybe, that's what makes him different from others.

"i have a bandaid in my bag somewhere- ah! here!"

hyungseob dug through his bag, before pulling out a small plaster, smiling.

"okay now take off your- i mean, roll your pants up. sorry, wrong choice of vocabulary!"

hyungseob awkwardly laughed, as i snickered, rolling it up to my knees.

and there, on my knee, was a big, fat, bluish-purplish bruise.

"shit."

"no cursing!"

hyungseob hissed and punched me on my arm as i groaned again, immediately apologising.

hyungseob doesn't curse at all.

was that what makes him different from others too? his purity and innocence?

before i could even retaliate, the plaster was already stuck onto my knee, covering the bruise completely.

"hm, thanks."

"here's some water, do you want to call it a day or-?"

"no, i'll practice somemore. the competition is a week later. i can't afford to lose any more time. i guess we can just take a 10 minute break for now?"

i took the water bottle from his hands, chugging the water down my throat as i saw hyungseob nod from the corner of my eye.

i observed my leg, trying to move it around. it isn't that bad, i just need a little bit more rest.

ugh, my luck sucks, and i'm a klutz.

"oh yeah, woojinie!"

i looked up, as hyungseob spread his arms widely in front of me.

i tilted my head, confused with his actions.

"seob? what are you doing?"

"do you want a hug? people say hugs always makes you feel better."

i sat there, speechless, but he didn't really wait or care for my answer, before he wrapped his arms around me, warmth spreading throughout my body.

my cheeks started heating up, as i engulfed myself in the hug, melting as he held me tighter, laughing.

"you smell good, and you're like, the best person i've hugged so far! your shoulder is really comfortable, you know."

i smiled, laughing too.

maybe what made him different was simply how i felt for him. my feelings were different.

ahn hyungseob, i think i like you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i'M SORRY IF THIS SUCKED Y'ALL SKDJSKDJSJ I JUST MISS JINSEOB,, should i still continue this lmao


End file.
